1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cases for storing disc-shaped information carriers having high storage density, such as, optically-readable compact discs, and more particularly is directed to a storage case which can accommodate a plurality of compact discs as well as a printed pamphlet or booklet concerning information recorded on the compact disc or discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact discs have, for the most part, been displayed, sold and stored in cases or containers of the so-called "jewel-box" type. A jewel-box case generally comprises lid and bottom members of a clear or transparent plastic having similar substantially square panels, and a tray of an opaque plastic which snap-fits into the bottom member and has a centrally located compact disc holder. The lid and bottom members are hingedly connected along one-edge of the respective square panels for movement relative to each other between an angularly spread apart opened position in which a compact disc can be placed on, or removed from the holder therefor at the center of the tray, and a closed position in which the lid and bottom members enclose and protect a compact disc positioned on the holder of the tray. Printed promotional material is usually provided within the jewel-box case so as to be viewable through the clear panels of the lid and bottom members. For example, a printed sheet may be disposed between the panel of the bottom member and the tray secured therein, while a relatively thin printed pamphlet or booklet containing information relevant to the recorded contents of the respective compact disc is held against the inside of the clear panel of the lid member by tabs which project from peripheral walls of the lid member generally parallel to the panel of the latter.
The above-described jewel-box cases have provided attractive packaging for displaying, selling and storing single compact discs. However, multiple compact discs on which there are recorded related works, for example, of a particular composer or performer, are now being offered for sale in sets, and it is desired to provide cases similar to the described jewel-boxes in which such sets of compact discs can be readily displayed, sold and stored.
In one proposed arrangement for packaging a plurality of compact discs, for example, as disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,085, each compact disc is held or supported in a respective bottom portion, and two or more of such bottom portions are stacked, whereupon a cover or lid portion is applied on the uppermost bottom portion and the resulting assembly and a printed pamphlet or booklet are then wrapped in a supplementary sheet to form a packet which is slidably inserted into an outer box-like container. The foregoing arrangement is disadvantageous in that the packaged compact discs are not easily removable from the package for reproduction of the recorded music or other information, and, after such playback or reproducing is completed, the repackaging of the compact discs is burdensome.
In another proposed arrangement for packaging a plurality of compact discs, for example, as disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812, a unitary blank of paperboard or the like is prescored along fold lines to define multiple panels which can be preprinted with graphics or the like, whereupon two or more compact disc holders of plastic material are glued on respective panels of the blank. After compact discs are disposed on the respective holders therefor, the blank is folded to a closed condition and is then inserted in a separately erected cover carton which is finally wrapped with a clear plastic film or "shrink-wrap". Although the various panels of the unitary blank provide surfaces on which suitable information can be preprinted, such surfaces are not sufficient to carry all of the explanatory printed information that may be desired in connection with a set of compact discs. Furthermore, once again, the described arrangement for packaging a plurality of compact discs is not readily opened and closed.
In yet another proposed arrangement for storing two or more compact discs or the like, for example, as described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,888, a storage cassette is provided with a box-like center portion forming an intermediate bottom and, at the opposite sides of the latter, covers which have compact disc holders for the acceptance of respective compact discs, and which are hingedly connected to the center portion for swinging relative to the latter between opened and closed positions like covers of a book. In the closed position, the holders on the covers face toward the box-like center portion so that a compact disc on each holder is contained within a space defined by the respective cover and the box-like center portion. The center portion may also have compact disc holders therein for accepting additional compact discs, or the center portion may be employed for receiving a printed pamphlet or booklet. When the center portion has holders therein for receiving additional compact discs, the compact disc holders of the covers may be provided on respective trays which are snapped into the covers and may be removed from the latter for permitting the insertion of printed material between each tray and the respective cover. Such printed material has to be relatively thin and may comprise, at most, only a few sheets. On the other hand, if the center portion is employed for accepting a printed pamphlet or booklet, a compact disc supported on the holder of one of the covers can, in the closed position of such cover, undesirably engage the printed pamphlet or booklet in the center portion. Furthermore, the provision of two covers hingedly connected with the center portion, as described, for accommodating two compact discs is undesirably complicated in structure and assembly.